smackdownfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RyoHazuki36
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:WWE13 Render YoshiTatsu-2220-1000.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Dan (help forum | blog) 22:06, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for helping, I've been having problems with anons messing up all the hard work I put into the rosters! more help is good! (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 23:17, August 22, 2014 (UTC)) You will notice alot of pages with just names on them, thats because I have been adding wrestlers to the page, The Plan was to get them like the Undertaker page, also what I am doing is geting offical renders that they use on WWE to be the picture of the wrestler, each page to have a small bit about the wrestlers and the Sig and Fin that the wrestler uses (Without Hyperlinks because I don't want the site to be to cluttered if you know what I Mean) and The Attires and Rating (If Applicable to that game EG SvR ect) (^-^) (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 23:51, August 22, 2014 (UTC)) Here this is what I am planning for the renders at the top https://www.mediafire.com/folder/p9i5zu7afa7jx/Wrestling_Renders I Put my Ultimate Warror Render there if you want to use it, that would be Cool (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 00:06, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) The Ultmate Warrior it Exists but needs content I will update you everytime I add a render, I Just added Yoshi Tatsu to the Renders Added the Undertaker :) if you have any comments and/or you want me to change the picture used just message me, i dont mind feedback from a fellow member (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 00:29, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) Matt Hardy Added (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 00:43, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) ah hmmm is there a black box? also on the Legend one could you change the font to BLACK because white is way to hard to read on yellow... also added Jeff Hardy (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 00:56, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) Thanks once I've finished doing renders I will help with the Info, I just cant upload images successfully so I will leave that up to you :) this is made a year of work alot easier (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 01:03, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) Added Cesaro (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 01:12, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) Yes delete the stuff from WIKI and do the the Info Box, Added Edge Thanks, if you spot any spam from wiki then please delete it, Added Rey Mysterio (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 01:35, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) Added Chris Benoit (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 01:43, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) Added Kane (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 01:53, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) Added Goldust, Shane McMahon, Dean Ambrose, Paige, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 02:17, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) Added Booker T, William Regal, Ric Flair, Kurt Angle, Jack Swagger, The Rock, Bubba Ray Dudley, Drew McIntyre and Devon Dudley Added CM Punk and Mick Foley Thanks for your hard Work! (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 19:11, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) Damn someone is changing the picturers back :( (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 11:40, September 10, 2014 (UTC)) Added more Renders to mediafire (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 12:54, September 10, 2014 (UTC)) I've been editing since 2013 :) also I effed up in CM Punk's section, needs a new Infobox, also Debut needs to be changed to WWE Debut, thanks Alright I put forward to adopt this page, But when selecting the correct Info box please refer to the WWE Site to Who is on Raw Roster (Red Box), SmackDown Roster (Blue Box), Hall of Fame (Yellow Box), NXT Roster (White Box Maybe) and the Alumni (Black Box) (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 08:55, September 18, 2014 (UTC)) yh, but that was the nicest looking image of him, so yeh until I find a better one for him, Reigns and CM Punk that's what they will use (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 08:02, September 19, 2014 (UTC)) Also https://www.mediafire.com/folder/7o3p5p82varfb/Wrestling_Game_Covers for Front page covers! (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 09:15, September 19, 2014 (UTC)) Yh I redone the 2010 roster atleast 4 times but people keep on editing it back which is annoying, now you understand why its taking me so long (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 10:13, September 21, 2014 (UTC)) Also can you add images to the front page for the game cases, thanks your new admin (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 10:39, September 21, 2014 (UTC)) Yh but many times I have done that, just keeps changing it on (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 13:48, September 21, 2014 (UTC)) Thanks, there are more more renders now in the mediafire (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 17:44, September 21, 2014 (UTC)) I had have been busy at the moment and I've been doing bits and pieces here and there but now I should be back :) (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 10:01, October 10, 2014 (UTC)) added more renders and could you add more covers to WWE 13' and 2k14 (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 22:41, October 15, 2014 (UTC)) oh and SvR 2011 and 2010 sorry about my long absence to the page, that random guy really stressed me out so I left for afew monthes and he made the site a complete mess, so I am saying sorry now so in the future we can put the site back together! (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 13:20, January 4, 2015 (UTC)) I got some new renders, just waiting to get old background for them :) (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 01:48, January 18, 2015 (UTC)) Dude do you have WWE 2K15 for X360 still? (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 02:23, January 18, 2015 (UTC)) What's your X360 GT? (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 02:30, January 18, 2015 (UTC)) Man, must be boring without DLC :P (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 02:36, January 18, 2015 (UTC)) I left a present for you (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 02:41, January 19, 2015 (UTC)) For NXT boxes White Box with Black text We will be doing ECW and WCW games due to both companies belonging to WWE, ECW boxex shall be dark purple and WCW will be dark green (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 23:51, January 21, 2015 (UTC)) Well I'll leave you to decide, make sure its visable (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 23:57, January 21, 2015 (UTC)) Ok, Test the ECW Template on Tazz and the WCW one on DDP (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 00:30, January 22, 2015 (UTC)) Ok! I'm happy, you can change them back now :) (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 00:39, January 22, 2015 (UTC)) if a person has no render ready, make infobox with info and add image later :) (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 01:52, January 22, 2015 (UTC)) Sin Cara needs to have NXT Box (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 02:44, January 22, 2015 (UTC)) Yh rename as Shad Gaspard, I'll work on more renders once I get the original background back for them (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 09:59, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) How did you re-name yourself? (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 14:08, January 25, 2015 (UTC)) Thanks (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 14:30, January 25, 2015 (UTC)) Added SvR2011 and 2K14 new covers to change on the news https://www.mediafire.com/folder/7o3p5p82varfb/Wrestling_Game_Covers (Alter Ego Willow (talk) 13:17, January 27, 2015 (UTC)) Indeed I did afew days ago :) (Alter Ego Willow (talk) 21:19, February 22, 2015 (UTC)) I'm gonna try making some more soon but currently busy at collage, try looking round add as many infoboxes (because i'm sure there are still some wrestlers without) also try and get the right tags aswell (Alter Ego Willow (talk) 09:50, March 13, 2015 (UTC)) Yh add All Stars, once I come back I'll do the roster Brodus Clay needs a Infobox (Alter Ego Willow (talk) 14:54, April 13, 2015 (UTC)) Maybe, first of all we need to sort out all the video games, rosters and character profiles, once we done that we will add none video game games like the Trading Cards, Board Games ect how does that sound? (Alter Ego Willow (talk) 10:07, May 22, 2015 (UTC)) I Don't Know what happened but my editor is messing up and I don't know why (Alter Ego Willow (talk) 10:41, May 22, 2015 (UTC)) yh add the page (Alter Ego Willow (talk) 22:56, May 27, 2015 (UTC)) Yh, I've been reallly busy at College so I haven't had much time to be that active, of course once I have finished I will return and make this page even better.... 2K16 HYPE! (Alter Ego Willow (talk) 11:53, June 26, 2015 (UTC)) Thanks Dude (Alter Ego Willow (talk) 19:46, July 1, 2015 (UTC)) Started a second Folder https://www.mediafire.com/folder/t4kxaca6gc1i5/Wrestling_Renders_2 (Alter Ego Willow (talk) 20:35, July 1, 2015 (UTC)) Added more Renders! :D Enjoy (Alter Ego Willow (talk) 00:03, July 6, 2015 (UTC)) Added more Renders Added More Renders to the MediaFire Added more renders at https://www.mediafire.com/folder/t4kxaca6gc1i5/Wrestling_Renders_2 (Alter Ego Willow (talk) 23:59, July 27, 2015 (UTC)) whenever you upload a picture on te profile, make sure they are 250px not 200px Could you make me a Diva's Infobox, We have a template but it doesn't have the right amount of Infomation on it (Alter Ego Willow (talk) 16:29, September 14, 2015 (UTC))